Where Did It Come From?
by Thyeness
Summary: Time Travel. Crazy stuff. I don't even know, but give it a try. Won't you?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

Chapter 1

At the Mutou household some friends gathered together for a movie night, but this is no ordinary movie night. It was a movie marathon sleepover! Joey and Tristan were the most excited about this night because it involved food, food, food, movies, and more food. The two joyful yet idiotic friends even made a shopping list days before this night. This caused Tea and Yugi to facepalm, and then proceed to eliminate unnecessary items to create the best choices of junk food for this awesome evening.

The group decided to watch all the Harry Potter movies, because who doesn't like teenagers with magical powers. Tristan put in the first DVD while the others set out the chips, donuts, pizza, and- well you get the gist. They all settled down on the couch, bunched together with food on their laps, and just as Joey was about to press the 'play', but Yugi stopped him.

"Wait I forgot to tell you guys something." Yugi said rapidly.

"What is it Yugi?" Tea asked

"I just forgot that I invited Bakura. It's a good thing I remembered. I wouldn't want him to feel left out." Tea, Joey, and Tristan stared at Yugi for a moment until Joey decided that to banished the silence.

"Listen Yug, Bakura's a good guy and all, but what if _Bakura_ shows up and decides to cause trouble." Tristan spoke his thoughts as well.

"For once I gotta agree with Joey. That evil maniac can cause some serious damage, and you're just gonna let him in your home? I mean-"Tristan's small speech was stopped at the sound of the sound of the doorbell. Then tension began to build in the room. Yugi looked at the door then back to his friends with a smile.

"Listen guys," Yugi says calmly, "I know the spirit of the ring is horrible, but Bakura deserves to have fun, and… ya know, and not be cooped up in his flat all the time. You understand, right." Tea suddenly stood tall and proud as she looked Yugi dead in the eye.

"You're right, Yugi! Bakura must have a lot of problems with that savage, but the power of friendship can heal anything! Come on! Let's go give him a warm, friendly welcome." She said as she took Yugi's arm and raced to the door to greet the one and only, Ryou Bakura. With new found inspiration Tea wrenched the door open and practically glomped the poor teenager on the spot which caused a small squeak of surprised.

"Uh..Tea...hi there," He said quietly as he returned the hug awkwardly and then retreated from her arms. Bakura looked over to Yugi who was shamelessly giggling at Tea's actions. "Hi Yugi. Thanks for inviting me. It's been a while"

"Hey that's what friends do. Now come on. Tristan and Joey probably already gained ten pounds." That statement confused the Brit a bit.

"Wait," Tea said as something caught her eye, "Is that a package?" She picked up the thin rectangular-shaped box and handed it to Yugi. He inspected the box, but found no information on it signaling what it could be. Strange.

"There's nothing on it...Maybe Grandpa got it?" He muttered.

"Why don't we go inside and open it?" Bakura suggested as they walked inside.

"Open what?" Tristan shouted as the three made their way into the living room.

"Just a package," Yugi said as he opened the cardboard box. Inside there lay a book. But it wasn't an ordinary book. " A book of spells. Huh. Why would Grandpa buy this?" The word 'spells' instantly raised suspicion in Joey's head.

"Don't open that book, Yug. Magic is never good. It's bad! Bad I tell ya!" Joey warns, but Tristan is quick to object.

"Hurry! Let's turn Joey into a dog!" He exclaims and snatches the book from Yugi's hands and turns to a random page. And because Tristan is Tristan, he begins to read aloud a chant. "The laws of time obey consequences won't sway thee. This room will transport humans to the land of new men," As he read he was chased around and getting yelled at ferociously by Joey. The rest of the group just stared at the two playing cat and mouse as the pointy-haired boy was still chanting. "When you want to go home cry to your lover and the travelers will returned themselves with no other!" He dramatically closed the book, panting from running and reciting." See. Nothing happened. It's a book of meaningle-" Tristan was interrupted by an ear piercing scream from Tea. Why was she screaming, you ask? Well it was the scarlet red fog emitting from nowhere, and was spreading rather quickly. Before anyone knew it, the mysterious smoke engulfed the whole room.

All the teens started to choke on it and fled to the door. To bad it was locked, which meant no fresh air for them. One by one they fell unconscious due to lack of oxygen and perhaps a little magic, but what they didn't realized, because they were 'dead' is that their surroundings were changing. The red fog was gone, there's new furniture, and tons of pictures on the walls of a happy family. They were in the same place, but not the same time. Oh and look who's coming downstairs. It's Tea! Except she looks just a tad bit older.

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Tea Motou loves her family very dearly. She wouldn't change her tri-colored husband and two children for anything. Okay maybe it would be nice if her eldest, Jasmine, would obey her sometimes. So when walked into her daughter's room she might of thought 'You maybe it would be nice for her to listen to me for once'

"JASMINE!" Tea hollered. Her daughter looked up from her tablet and smiled sweetly, a little too sweetly at her mother. She knew exactly what she was going to say next " I told you to clean your room. This place is a mess. A young beautiful lady like you shouldn't sleep in a room like this." And Tea was not exaggerating when she said it was a mess. There were clothes on the floor, homework left to be forgotten in all sorts of random places, and a stack of plates her desk.

"Ugh...Mom it'll be fine," she said flipping her dark hair across her shoulder, "I'll do it tomorrow. It's not like I'm gonna die," She looked into her mother's eyes and instead of getting an annoyed look she got 'the look' that all mothers magically have and scare the living shit out of their kids. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it tonight!" She said quickly, hugging her tablet.

"Thank you. And don't forget to bring your old clothes downstairs in a bit. 'Kay sweetie" Jasmine nodded her head, and started to gather her clothes while Tea went downstairs to prepare dinner. When she went through the living room she was greeted with a sight that most people don't see everyday. When she saw five unconscious bodies bodies on the floor she couldn't help, but shriek very loudly and almost trip on her own feet. Of course her family heard her distress and came to the rescue. While the woman was examining the teenagers she immediately knew who they were, and what happened.

Yugi, Jasmine, and twelve year old Yuko stood flabbergasted at the bodies for a moment until Yugi spoke up.

"Shadow magic?" He suggested.

"Probably" Tea responded, eyes never leaving the school children.

"Magic isn't real" Jasmine stated coldly.

"YES, IT IS!" Yugi and Tea shouted at the same time, which caused Yuki to laugh out loud.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" He said teasingly, luring them into his trap.

"How many times do I have to explain it to you. Do I have to go-"

"Just kidding! But of course Jasmine here will never believe in anything." Yuko said dramatically making random hand gestures towards his sister.

"Well I believe in science-wait, is it just me, or do they look like… ya know..uh.."she trailed off.

"Joey, Tristan, your mother, and I?" Yugi finished the sentence for her with a grin.

"Yeah."

"That's 'cause they are us. From the past." Yugi stated.

"Who's that guy though?" Yuko asked pointing to the white haired teenager. He's never seen him before. Was he just an old highschool friend or what?

"Oh, that's Bakura." Tea said then sighed. She remembered how she really tried to be his friend, but nothing ever worked between him and the rest of the group.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second that's _the_ Bakura! The one that tried to destroy the world!" Yuko exclaimed.

"No that's not him. This Bakura is sweet and gentle. He's the good one." Tea explained.

"Oh Okay." Yuko sighed. At this point Jasmine could not believe her family. There had to be some logical explanation to this whole mess.

"So what do you think really happened? And who the hell are these people?" She said as her mother gave her a stern look. Yuko thought this whole thing was hilarious and just had to jump in.

" _Shadow magic"_ He sang.

" Shut up it's not real!" she retorted in a flash.

"Actually Yuko's probably right," Tea said, "This really could be shadow magic," Yugi nodded in agreement, "But how did they travel through time?"

"I guess all we can do is wait until they wake up. Do you think should call up the rest of the gang, Tea?

"No. Not now anyway," she suddenly started giggling like crazy which caused some confused stares from her family. " Sorry I just- I just thought the adventures stopped, but they always seem to catch up. Oh my gosh! What if Bakura saw his future!" instead of giggles she started to laugh till her stomach hurt along with Yugi. The children took this chance to escape and speak their thoughts to each other about this situation which would most likely end up in an argument. Meanwhile after the parent's laugh fest ended and long silence approached them until Yugi decided it needed to leave.

"Tea?"

"Yeah."

"Do you…," he paused taking a deep breath, " Do you like the adventures we go on?" It a simple question, yet it was so very complicated. Tea pondered on what she wanted to say.

"They're… amazing, but they're also dangerous. I love knowing that the adventures are something that _we_ share, but I worry about everyone so much because I have no idea if the people I share the amazing bond of friendship will get hurt." Yugi smiled as he embrace his lover and sighed.

"It's a love hate relationship."

"Yeah. I should go make dinner now."

"What are you making?" He asked.

"Sloppy Joes," she grinned," Easy to make and delicious."

"I think I should get more of the mix if Joey and Tristan will be waking up anytime soon." Tea giggled and walked upstairs.

"You should definitely go do that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Joey sense of smell in very keen so when he wakes up he immediately senses that there are sloppy joes in the area. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Only then he realized that he wasn't where he thought he was. All of the evenings memories came back. The fog in all. He cursed under his breath and in anger brought his fist down violently, but instead of hitting the floor he hit a chest. Bakura's chest. The white haired teen sat up quickly groaning, and rubbing his chest tenderly.

"Oh Snap! B-Bakura I'm sorry I didn't see ya there. I didn't mean ta-"

"It's fine Joey," He wheezed, "Where-where are we. I mean it looks like Yugi's, but…," He trailed off. Joey, forgot about the food and was paying attention to his surroundings.

"Well," Joey paused, looking around,"I don't know, but it's certainly the same room I'll tell ya that. The furnitures all wrong though."

"Hey, there's some pictures on the wall. Let's check it out." The two went over, and indeed there was a collage of small pictures on the wall of a certain happy family. The blonde began to feel extremely confused by these photographs. Why do Yugi and Tea look older and why do those kids look suspiciously like them? On the other hand Bakura seemed to have already figured it out, being a huge Doctor Who fan it was any Whovian's dream to travel through time and space. His eyes glistened in happiness and he became all jittery to the point where his calm and polite mask he wears all the time was seriously close to being ripped off. The spirit of the Millennium Ring sensed this great power of emotion and figured his dear little host needed to pipe down.

'Host, why are you being so…lively?' He spoke coldly through the mind link.

'Time travel,' He giggled. Yes he actually giggled, ' We actually traveled through time. Don't you know how extraordinary this is! I mean, look at these pictures!' Instead of a scold for Ryou to stop being happy the thief got curious, and for once in his life he looked at the evidence.

'How?' He asked isistantly.

'Tristan did it.'

'Tristan. That idiot Tristan figured out how to travel through time. Well, I didn't see that coming.'

'Well it was more of an accident. He didn't know what he doing.'

'Now that makes more sense,' Yami Bakura said and gave an exhausted sigh,' How did he do it though?'

'Uh...there was this..book, and he just sorta read out of it. He didn't know what he was doing actually.'The spirit humphed and went back to his soul room. Strage. Normally he would be much more aggressive. Back in the 'present' Joey was still fathoming over what happened during their nap. At this moment Bakura felt sorry for that Joey didn't figure it out. "Joey, we traveled through time," he said. The blonde whipped his head to face the other then furrowed his eyebrows.

"That makes so much sense! You're a genius, Bakura!" He said genius smiled at the wasn't used to someone complimenting his smarts instead of his looks. Maybe one day the group might actually accept him. It would be nice if he could have some friends who he knew he could **truly** rely on and who knew how to fight back evil a.k.a the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Joey looked back the picture once more and then eyes widened in surprise. "Holy crap. Yugi and Tea….they're..together. HA! I totally saw that coming."

"You did?" Joey nodded his head the proceeded to grin and rub his hands together mischievously. This could only mean that Joe had some plans for the young Yugi and Tea.

"I see you're up, well you two." A sassy female voice said from behind them. Unbeknownst to them she heard the whole conversation. Joey and Bakura turned around, and recognized this girl immediately. It was Yugi's future daughter, Jasmine. Even though they were expecting this, both of them were stunned to see the girl who had Tea's blue eyes, and Yugi colorful hair, except her's went down her back. Jasmine started to fidget. The whole staring thing was starting to get creepy. Bakura was the first one to come out of his stupor. Slightly

"Oh my God... you… you.. wow" He said stunned.

"Well if that ain't a Motou I don't know what is," Joey said excitedly going up to shake her hand, "Hi I'm J-"

"Joey. I know you," she said shaking Joey's hand anyway, then peered at Bakura, "I'm guessing you're the good Bakura, correct?" Ryou nodded, "Yeah, my parents were talking 'bout you and all. Nice ta meet you." Along silence approached the three teens as Joey and Bakura realized that eventually Bakura would drift away from the group. That was the only explanation if the girl in front of them knew Joey, but not Bakura. The two boys didn't dare look at each other, not wanting to see the other's expressions. Jasmine was puzzled at their reactions. Were they good friends or something? "Well I'm just gonna get my mom and stuff. Yeah," With that being said she strutted off quickly to the kitchen where Tea was taking out the hamburger buns. Mama Motou turned to her daughter.

"Did you bring your clothes down?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did, and just so you know Joey and that Bakura guy are up. I spoke with them." Without another word being said Tea practically ran to the living room only to see Joey bitch slap Tristan awake with a protesting Bakura. Tristan sat up instantly and held his face in his hands, groaning.

"Joey!" Tea yelled, "What are you doing!" Like clockwork all eyes fixated on her.

"T-Tea...woah." Joey said breathlessly unable to connect word onto a sentence. Tristan just looked utterly confused and had so many questions as the nights memories came rushing back. The spell, fog and all. Right at that moment he never felt so guilty before in his life.

"What the hell did I do?" Joey bopped him on the head and explained the situation he had gotten them into, his surroundings the evidence. Panic rushed all over him. What if they couldn't get home? What if everyone hated him? What if? Apparently everyone notice his emotions scattering because he felt two strong arms embrace him, and brown hair could be seen from his right, so it was safe to assume it was Tea. She was always the best when it came to comforting people. He had noticed her hair had gotten way longer over the years. Now it reached her stomach. Tristan mumbled a quiet thanks and the two separated, "So...that's your daughter?"

"Yeah,this is Jasmine, she's all mine," Tea said while hugging her said child while she tried to struggle out of her mom's hold, but eventually gave up and leaned back. Tristan started to inspect Jasmine and think about how she resembled two of his best friends. Out of nowhere he started to grin, and that grin turned into a full smile, and the smile turned into a hilarious fit of laughter. What made this situation funny was that every two seconds Tristan would snort between laughs. It became so silly everyone had no choice, but to crack up. Once it died down Tea got serious, "So, how on Earth did you accomplish this whole thing," She said while making hand gestures.

"Tristan read from a random book. It just came in the mail, and then there was this mysterious red fog. It was a strange experience," Bakura said.

"So it wasn't shadow magic."

"Not that we know of."

"Well, that weird. I guess we should talk about when everyone is up and at 'em. Oh, and I made dinner for everyone." Joey and Tristan's ears perked up at that last sentence.

"I knew I smelled sloppy joes!" The duo did a victory dance for food. Those two would never change. Now all they had to do is set the table and bring in the other two Motous.

 **I have no idea where this story is going. Time to put my thinking cap on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**enjoy!**

The meeting between Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura wasn't very eventful. It was a bit awkward, but expected. The talk at dinner, however, was eventful. It started off with a certain curious blond.

"So, Yugi how long have you and Tea been together?" He asked mischievously.

"Twenty years," Yugi replied.

"You know I always knew you and Tea were gonna hook up at some point. I'm like a freaking seer!" Yugi just chuckled with a deep voice. Joey was actually the one to forced them to go on a date and tell each other how they felt. "You know Yug, you look more like Yami now. It's kinda weird."

"I think his needs a tan in order to do that," Jasmine mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Tea said quickly. The boys gave her some weird looks, but waved it off.

"Where is Yami anyway?" Tristan asked. Nobody said anything, and Tristan raised an eyebrow until Jasmine spoke up.

"Well, isn't Yami-"

"Jasmine no! Don't!" Tea butted in. "Who knows what'll happen if we tell them." She looked around the table and saw some very concerned Bakura and Joey. They were all curious about what happened to the yami. Was he alright? If so, where is he?

"So, no spoilers then, right?" Tristan asked. Tea nodded cautiously while the others slouched in their seats. Except for Bakura. He was always the kindest guy in the world. Acting proper and happy as if everything was peachy keen.

"Okay, Okay, but could you please, please, please tell me where I am in life now?" Tristan asked.

"Oh you died last year in an accident," Yuko said. Tristan's face went pale the very second the sentence ended.

"I-I DIED!?"

"Yuko!," Yugi exclaimed staring at his son. He was getting more and more mischievous by the day. Could it be the he wasn't raising the right or something. How could the children of Yugi and Tea turn out to be so malicious? "Don't worry Tristan you never died. You're alive and well. Sorry about that." Yugi said sheepishly. This kind of thing was actually starting to happen more often.

"Ok...but I...I think I lost my appetite."

"Wow that was depressing, Yuko. You're pretty messed up." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, probably because of you."

"Oh please you practically worship the ground I walk on." She said as she brushed her hair of her shoulders, trying to look innocent as she got some shocked reactions out of everyone.

"NO I DON'T!" As the two continue their argument Bakura turned to the elder Motous.

"Do they always act like that?"

"Unfortunately," Tea said turning to the two about to stop their argument, but stopped when Jasmine got up with her plate and walked to the kitchen. When she returned she approached Tea.

"Hey Mom, can Estella come over tomorrow? I already asked and Mr. 'Kura said she could."

"Since when did you start calling him Mr.'Kura?" Tea asked then glanced at Bakura who was listening to every word they said. She couldn't make this more suspicious for him so she needed to end this conversation quick. But Jasmine could not just get away with what she said to Yuko, "She can come over as long as you apologize to Yuko?" The girl pondered if damaging her ego was worth having her best friend come over. Well, of course it was.

"I'm very so sorry, Yuko for tormenting you," She said with her hands clappsed together, and soft eyes, "Forgive me?" Yuko raised an eyebrow.

"For now," He simply stated, and the two smirked at each other, "But when 'Stella comes over you wanna play charades?"

"Sure."

"So, who's Mr.'Kura?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not you if that's what you're asking," Then the doorbell rang and Yugi got up, and walked to the door. When he opened it, the last person he wanted to see was here. Amanda. Now, Amanda was their neighbor. She had a thick southern accent and always insisted that everything she said is and always will be right no matter what.

'Oh gods it's her,' Yugi thought. 'I swear if she hits on me one more time I might as well tell her husband to get a divorce instead of trying to salvage what they have.'

"Hi Yugi! How are you?" She said with the brightest smile known to man.

"Just fine than-"

"Well that's great. Anyway, I made y'all a little something. I got so many sweet stuff at home, and I thought you might like it," She held out a cherry pie for Yugi, and he took it, "You're not allergic to cherries are ya, 'cause the are just scrumptious to not be tasted."

"No, I'm not allergic," He looked at the pie. It actually looked very delicious, but he knew it just an excuse to come here. This sorta of thing was happening to often, and soon Yugi and Tea want to draw the line, "Listen thanks for the pie, but I gotta do some things so, yeah," He said as he closed the door.

"Wait!" She exclaimed and stopped the door from closing with her foot, "I haven't seen the kids in forever! I just gotta see them." Amanda pried the door open and took off her ankle boots, making herself at home. Yugi had to make something up quick and fast to get her out the house.

"Hey, uh sorry Amanda, but the kids aren't here right now they're at a friends, but I can tell them you said 'hi'," She just blinked at him as if was he just said didn't make any sense.

"Well that's alright. Is Tea here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I can talk to her. We haven't been keepin' tabs. TEA! I NEED TO TALK TA YOU!"

While Yugi was at the door the others finished eating, and went to the living room. Yuko was showing Joey some new tech from Kaiba Corp., but when they all heard a rather loud yell from a rather obnoxious neighbor, all their heads turn to the door and three Mutous groaned at the same time.

" Again?! Will she ever just leave us alone?" Yuko said.

"Who's that?" Tristan asked. Jasmine explained who she was and Tea just sighed and trudged to the door while mumbling to herself. The first thing that Tea noticed was that Yugi was being bear hugged, and was holding….a pie? Her husband was mouthing 'help me' several times. Honestly Tea had no idea whether to be pissed, or to laugh at the situation Yugi was in. She could hear a faint giggle from the living room signaling that the others were eavesdropping.

"Tea! I was wondering when you were gonna come out. So, I was wondering if ya wanna hang. Maybe drink some wine or got out," She released her hold on Yugi the latched onto Tea, "Just the two of us, eh?" She stepped back with a smirk on her face. Tea was creeped out by this. She decided that Amanda had to go. Now.

"No thanks maybe another time. Yugi and I have to do some cleaning. You the living room is super dirty right, Yugi. So you should go now." While Tea was ranting, and practically shoving Amanda's shoes her hand waiting for her to take the signal, Yugi took this chance to 'put the pie away'

"Well then! Let me help you!" Amanda shoved Tea to the side and marched to the living room, and before Tea realized what happened, Amanda was already screaming her head off. That's a regular thing to do when you walk into a room with Joey and Tristan positioning two unconscious bodies for shits and giggles, right? "OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU-WHAT! ARE THOSE…." Now she was just screaming uncontrollably. Jasmine tried to reassure her, but ended up in a death grip instead. Her screaming got so high pitched that everyone couldn't help but clamp their hands to their ears. When she did stop she pulled out her cell phone and started to dial 911. Thankfully before she hit the 'call' button someone knocked her out. And that special someone was Yami Bakura.

"Bakura! What the hell! Why did you do.. _that_ ," Tea exclaimed. Jasmine how said said his name as if the quiet Bakura she met was someone else.

"Wrong one idiot," The yami said. Joey and Tristan held hostile looks on their faces.

"I was talking to you, not Ryou. Now why did you do that?" Yami Bakura stood there a bit confused.

'Now why would the foolish girl expect me to be civil? And why the hell did she just call Hikari 'Ryou'. They never did that.' He smirked. Obviously some things have changed.' "You do know who you are talking to, right. You really shouldn't be surprised."

"Bakura? Like _the_ Bakura you always talk about," Jasmine asked.

"Congratulations, little girl. You answered right," Yami Bakura said, exaggerating every word in that sentence. Yuko felt sorry for her because she would never believe no matter what he and his family said, but that didn't mean they would give up.

"Jasmine, you do realize that Bakura, and Mr.'Kura are the same person," He said.

"Really?"

"Yes! Don't you see! It's so obvious."

"Oh."

"So do you believe now, Jasmine?" Yuko asked praying to all the gods that she would admit the truth. Sadly she only became defensive.

"What! No! All that is..is TRASH! Magic is not real!" She said and stormed out of the room. Bakura turned to the solemn boy.

"Are you telling me that I exist now, and you know me?" Yami Bakura asked. Yugi jumped into the conversation before anyone could say anything.

"We can't tell you anything, Bakura. I don't want to accidently put anyone in danger, you know." The yami humphed and crossed his arms, "But, I do want to thank you. You stopped Amanda from calling the police, so thanks"

"It's nice to get some appreciation around here." Yami Bakura said.

"Yug! You're actually thanking him!" Joey shouted.

"Yes, I am."

"Listen, I don't care who's thanking who, but what are we gonna do about Mrs. Amandat ?" Yuko asked, "I mean it's not like we can sneak into her house and put her in her bed, can we?"

"No, we can't. So what we're going to do is….call her husband, tell him she was hanging out with the kids and…"

"Then her husband that she is tired so she wants a ride down the street. When he gets here we'll say she fell asleep and offer to carry her to the car. The rest is up to him. Problem solved." Jasmine said from the door.

"And just how long have you been standing there?" Yuko asked.

"Long enough to know that as long as you guys are here," She said pointing to the other teenagers, awake and not, "Disasters are just waiting to pop out at any given moment, and that my parents are very deep sleepers."

"So, do you believe now?"

"Maybe." She said and left. Again.

 **Please review and let me know what you think. See you later**


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda did end up going to the hospital. In fact her husband, Todd, who is oblivious that Amanda is flirting with their neighbor, asked Tea and Yugi every question known to man to try to figure out how Amanda 'fainted'. Yami Bakura gladly took this chance to tell the man that she poisoned herself, and he caught her in the act. Of course the gullible man took the bait and drove to the nearest hospital while having cops trail behind him for speeding tickets. Dark Bakura chuckled at the thought of Todd crying over nothing.

As soon as the whole fiasco was over, everyone was exhausted mentally. Sleeping arrangements had to be made. In the living room there were two fluffy couches. One that was occupied by former Tea and Yugi and the other open for anyone. Joey and Tristan called dibs on the couch on the same time, and ended up playing rock paper scissors to decide who would get it. Joey, with luck on his side, won. Tristan looked over at Yami Bakura sending a silent terrified message.

 _So are we taking the floor, or are you going to kill me…._

The white haired Egyptian stared back at a crumbling Tristan then turned his back on the others, and proceeded to leave the house. Tristan let out a breath he _knew_ he was holding in.

"Where's he going?" Joey asked to no one particular.

"Don't know," Tristan replied. "I'm going to go get some blankets and stuff," With that being said, he left to find items to make a mattress made of blankets.

From there everything was kinda awkward. Yugi went out to see if he could find Bakura, and curiosity still filled everybody's minds. Everyone retreated to their own rooms for the night as soon as Yugi got back without Bakura. At last the Mutou household was silent. Well not completely silent. Joey was quite the snorer.

Late in the night, Yuko woke to get a midnight snack. He was really a trouble maker about that. Now his family knows why their food 'mysteriously' disappears on random occasions. Yuko tip-toed soundlessly down the stairs, his feet lightly brushing against the carpet. He knew what spots caused the stairs to creak so he was careful to avoid those areas. He actually looked silly with his arms in the air and legs spread awkwardly. At the bottom of the stairs he entered the entrance room then made a right into the kitchen. Yuko scanned the room, thinking of what he was craving this fateful night. A good old bowl of Rice Krispies doused in sweet sugar.

As he was gathering a bowl, spoon, milk, and the cereal he did realize another presence in the kitchen. He also didn't know that that other person was looking for a midnight snack as well. Yami Bakura eyed the unsuspecting boy munching on his cereal. He got himself an orange and sat down at a little black table in the corner with two chairs. If Bakura learned anything as a thief it was that scaring people with just his presence was quite hilarious. The evil spirit started to peel the skin off the orange as Yuko finished his bowl. After he put the bowl in the sink he turned around and his blue eyes met Bakura's brown. He let out a small 'eep!' then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Bakura," Yuko whispered ferociously. "You can't just _do_ that." The yami just popped an orange slice and stared at Yuko.

"Do what?"

"That thing you do when you get all quiet and scare someone. I hate it."

"How do you know I do that thing?" Yuko's eyed doubled in size. Looks like the cats out the bag, and he knows that Yami Bakura is no idiot. Anyway it wasn't like his parents were doing any better when they said that 'Stella could come over. But what was he supposed to do now? Hey Bakura, It's true that you're still alive, and I know you do that thing because you and my parents are friends. Also your future daughter who is coming over tomorrow is like a sister to Jasmine and I. PS. You didn't Atem. Hell to the no!

"Uh..I know you do that thing because you a thief," The boy said quietly while pointing at the said thief.

"Liar," He stated. "So if I'm alive what the hell am I doing? And I can obviously see that you are...familiar with me."

"I don't, but I've heard many stories," Yuko said confidently.

"Liar."

"Hey! That's unfair," He whisper-shouted.

"What's not fair?"

"The whole being able to tell when I'm lying. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair kid," Dark Bakura said while eating more of his orange. Yuko seemed to pondering on what to say next. "So tell me what I'm doing now a days." The boy started to leave the kitchen, but Bakura blocked him from leaving. "Tell me."

"Um Estella can do that tomorrow."

"Who's Estella?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrow. Who could that possibly be? Yuko took the chance while Bakura was thinking to run out the room not caring how much noise he was making. Yami Bakura sighed and sat down again with his unfinished orange. He didn't feel like chasing after the boy. After all he could talk to the 'Estella' person the next day.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Estella was not a morning person. At all. But since her best friend and her were going to hang out today, it couldn't be bad. She laid in her bed thinking one thought.

'It's Saturday. Good.'

Estella heard her mom, Marik (even though he's not really a 'mom', but whatever) call her, but she didn't want to move. She rolled onto her stomach and planted her face in her fluffy green pillow.

"Coming…" She whispered even though no one was around to hear her call. Estella sat up and stared blankly at her mocha colored hands, not knowing how long she had been doing that. She finally gave up and flopped back down on the comfortable mattress letting her curly black hair cover her eyes. She felt someone crawl into her bed and knew it was Jasmine.

"Hey, Squirt. What's up?"

"Mhnn."

"Tired?"

"Uhn. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Ok. Alot much."

Jasmine took all of the weird pent up emotion she held in about the time travel, magic, and even Amanda and told Estella everything. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but this is her best friend she was talking to. Even if she did hold it back Estella would know. At the end of her story both of the girls sat in silence, absorbing every detail that was spoken aloud for the first time. Then Estella started to grin and did the unexpected, especially since it was the morning. First ripped off her covers and jumped off her bed. She started to fist bump the air and laughed. Really loudly.

"SHE BELIEVES!" The girl screamed and started running through the house, repeating those two words. Jasmine was left on the bed upstairs realizing what she meant. Downstairs Estella was beaming with joy while her parents were shocked that the girl actually up and running. Literally. Jasmine came downstairs to calm her down, but this was Estella's dream. Now she could talk to Jasmine about ancient Egypt without Jasmine rolling her eyes. "Dad! Do you know what this means?"

"Um.. no." Bakura said.

"It means that you and Uncle Ryou are sharing a body now! It's so cool!"

"What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What!" Jasmine and Bakura exclaimed.

"Time travel. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and you," She said pointing at Bakura. "and Uncle Ryou traveled through time, and now they're here, and oh Ra this is so exciting! And Jasmine believes!"

"You never told me you had another uncle! I thought Odion was your only uncle!" Jasmine walked up to Estella and shook her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?" Estella just patted her friend on the head and sighed.

"Because dear Jasmine, I have my reasons."

"Understandable," Marik stated.

"Wait, what do you mean understandable?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Was this something she wasn't supposed to know about. Who was this uncle? The pair knew everything about one another. And I mean everything.

"For starters he doesn't really like your parents and their squad, Kid," Marik replied.

"What? I've never seen him before though and also didn't he team up with my mom and dad to save the world and defeat you," She said, gesturing toward Mr.'Kura. Jasmine hoped that she said that information correctly. She never really paid attention to the stories, and when she was forced to listen to them she had gone all 'Seto Kaiba' on the others.

"I know because Ryou and I shared a body."

"Right, right. Well what about yesterday. I saw him. He was so kind to everyone and also seemed really content with the group. He can't hate them if he's acting so...so...uh…"

"Proper?"

"Yeah." At this point in the conversation Estella was confused. This description her father and best friend definitely did not fit Uncle Ryou. Proper and kind? Everyone knew he was a reckless and hazardous, not to mention sassy. Especially with his psychotic partner, Kek. These two would swing by to Domino once in awhile, and boy every time they come is party time. To bad she couldn't really share it with Jasmine because of Yugi and all. Things could get ugly quickly.

"Are we talking about the same person here?" She asked. "We all know that Ryou is _not_ , and I say this again, he is _not_ what you call 'proper'. He's crazy." Jasmine raised and eyebrow of concern. "In a good way." Estella finished.

"Well apparently that's the way he used to be. If it's all right could you tell me what happened between now and then. I know it's not my place, but I'm super curious."

"That's a long story, Kid," Bakura said. Marik thought it wasn't such a long story though.

"Basically Yugi's gang ditched him, but Ryou kicked Fluffy's ass behind the scenes and they don't even know it. They think they saved the world, but I know Ryou did what he had to do. You know he was the one to give the Yami, Fluffy, and Kek their bodies. And then he ran away with Kek. Heh. I wonder what crazy thing they're doing right now."

"Him!?" She exclaimed. 'How could a guy like Bakura do all that? And who was this 'Kek' guy?" She thought.

"That's our Ryou."

"Wow…," Jasmine breathed. Many thoughts were floating around her head at this moment, but one stuck out most. Her parents. How could they ditch such a kindhearted guy like Bakura? He can't be _crazy_ crazy. That boy could **not** go insane. Could he? And how did he save the world 'behind the scenes'? 'Note to self: Hug Ryou Bakura next chance you get. He deserves hugs. It must have been tough for him.' Jasmine thought. "So… could I stay here with you guys? I don't want to walk into chaos, and if it's not right now, it will be later."

"Nope! We are going to visit Uncle Ryou, and I can't leave my _poor, defenseless_ friend all alone in this dark and dangerous house. Oh no. I mustn't! I cannot!" Estella cackled and Jasmine sighed as she went to get her shoes.

"I guess we should go too. Better see what they're up to." Marik said as he got the car keys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Joey and Tristan hid behind the couch quietly. Not a peep emitted from their mouths as they observed their teenage friends slumbering on the couch together. Yugi lay atop Tea, using her breast as a comfortable pillow. Joey nudged Tristan to approach the two. The blond held a camera in his hand that he had experimented with when Yuko was showing him things from these time. It was recording this masterpiece they had set up with HD video.

Tristan slowly tip-toed towards the couch. He hovered over Tea and Yugi then looked over at the camera. He gave a thumbs up along with a mischievous grin. Tristan gracefully lowered his hand to Yugi's peaceful face and tickled his nose. As Yugi wrinkled his nose in response, Tristan darted behind the couch watching the scene play out. Hopefully using Yugi's weakness, being tickled, would pay off.

Yugi scratched his nose and buried his face in Tea's chest. Poor Yugi didn't realize a thing. Joey and Tristan almost could contain the giggles bubbling inside them and Tea started to wake. With her eyes still shut, she lazily swiped her hands across her face. Her elbows met Yugi's star-shaped hair and that was when her senses return to her. She stared at the tri-colored boy, confused. Why was Yugi laying on her? This was extremely uncomfortable for her so she tapped Yugi's shoulder. He buried his face deeper into her chest, which caused Tea's eyes to widened.

"Yugi, wake up," She said. She shook his shoulders attempting to awaken him. She started to blush furiously. What was she going to say to him now? Their eyes would eventually meet, and then what?

"Five more minutes…," Yugi replied. He readjusted his head, this time landing on her shoulder which caused some relief for Tea. Joey and Tristan heard what Yugi had said and almost died, but they had to keep their cool, so they tried their best to just take deep breaths instead of laughing aloud. They could do that later when they watch the video Joey was recording.

"YUGI!" Yugi shot his head up and met Tea's flustered gaze. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Uh...hi Tea...what?" Silence. Tea laughed awkwardly. Her eyes darted around trying to focus on something other than Yugi staring at her, obviously in deep thought.

"C-could you get off me?" Her face was as red as a tomato now.

Yugi snapped back to reality and said: "Oh! Right! Sorry, Tea." He quickly climbed off her and sat at the other end of the couch. Joey and Tristan started to bawl behind the couch. The teens on the couch eyes widened in disbelief. There's now way. Those two did not just see that little scene play out.

"THAT. WAS. PERFECT!" Joey exclaimed. The duo tried to high five, but failed numerous times due to their laughter. Tea and Yugi's jaws dropped to the ground. They were laughing at them. Great. Just great. They watching Tristan roll on the floor and Joey clutch his stomach. As Yugi stared at his friends dieing of laughter, Tea observed her surroundings.

"W-what happened?" She asked. Yugi furrowed his eyebrows again, relaying the past events from last night.

"That spell. The smoke. It must've done something," He said. "Did it change my living room? That's weird."

"Oh, it did way more then that, Yug," Joey said. "We traveled through time. This here is still the game shop, but it's the future!"

"The future? Really?" Tea asked to no one in particular.

"Yup," Tristan replied. Yami appeared next to Yugi in spirit form, sitting on the couch arm.

'Yugi,' Yami said. 'Did just hear what I thought I heard?'

'Yeah. I think so. We're in the future. And we're in the game shop. This is so weird.' Yugi said calmly. Yami looked down at him seriously.

'Do you think someone is trying to harm us somehow?'

'I don't know, but-'

"Yugi!" Joey shouted. His hand was shaking in front of Yugi's face, obviously trying to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Ya kinda zoned out on us, Yug."

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly. "I was talking to Yami." Yugi redirected his attention to Joey. "So, where exactly are we?"

"Oh _we_ are in the _future_ as I said before," He said dramatically. "Right now we're with you and Tea's happy little futuristic family. He and Tristan grinned knowing that the two would be flustered around each other with this knowledge. Just wait until they see the kids.

"Wait ,wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold the phone!" Tea exclaimed. "Wha-ugh bleh rng." Words were unable to form in her mouth as she expressed her surprise. Tristan cackled loudly at the poor girl's attempt to speak. Yugi and Tea could only blush while the other laughed. Even the Pharaoh cracked a smile. But what they supposed to do now? Proclaim their love to one another?

"Oh." That was all that he could muster at the moment though inside he was jumping for joy. Ryou and future Yugi stepped into the room. Their gaze fell upon the gang.

"Oh, I'm awake now. Wait, that sounds weird." Yugi chuckled. "Joey did you tell them?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Anyway breakfast is ready." Yugi said, then waited for everyone to leave.

"Hey Bakura, Where you been?" Tristan asked, getting up to go to the dining room.

"I've done quite a bit of sightseeing. Dominos got some changes." Bakura replied walking with him. Joey got up and left as well leaving Yugi, former Yugi, and former Tea. Yugi sat between the two teenagers, unsure what to say. It was quite obvious what happened.

"We should go eat something." That wasn't lame at all. Nope. Not at all. Yugi sucked at trying to resolve these awkward issues. Most of the time he would just stay silent and wait until someone else could break the tension. And that was exactly what he did now. Moments later he gave up and got up. "Come on. Let's go eat," He said. 'Yes let's and there you can meet your son. Hooray.;'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's another update and I still don't know exactly what's going to happen in this story, although I have been thinking of some plots to stick in here. Basically what I'm saying is this story is a mystery for all of us. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

Tea and Yugi's jaws dropped at the sight of Yuko Mutou, but isn't that what everyone would do if they saw a miniature version of themselves combined? Yuko couldn't help but put on his most innocent face he could muster, which was pretty damn innocent. Seriously, that boy could make the coldest of hearts melt with his warming smile. He looked up at the two then smiled and waved. Tea and Yugi waved back as though they were in a trance. The rest of the group saw what game Yuko was playing and couldn't help but find it humerous. Yuko got up from the dining table to shake their hands.

"Hi. I'm Yuko. Nice to meet you. I already know you but... I mean...nevermind." He made sure to giggle slightly like the naive boy he was acting as. He smiled again and went back to his spot at the table. Doing this little activity was going to pay off later. Yuko loved practical jokes, but one needed to make a good first impression to not get caught by the unsuspected.

Tea and Yugi looked at one another, and then back to their future son, and once more they glanced at each other before taking a seat. This situation was one of the weirdest ones they had ever come across. On the table there was toast and many different kinds of jelly, jams, and other things you could slap on a slice of toast. There was also some delicious veggies such and salted cucumbers and red bell peppers. Everyone was chatting at the table and enjoying their breakfast, thought Tea and Yugi mostly listened. Even after no one was actually eating, they stayed at the table.

"So….," Yugi said. "Any idea on how to reverse this spell?" Everyone held clueless faces. It was obvious that they all are new to this mysterious book concept, and that it most likely wasn't shadow magic. Unless there was another form of shadow magic, which was highly unlikely.

"Did anyone see the book come with us?" Ryou asked suddenly. Everyone's eyes widened at the possibility. They dashed to the living room and searched every nook and cranny. Unfortunately the book could not be found.

"Well then. This sucks. How are we gonna get back. I mean the futures awesome and all, but we gotta go home." Joey said. He sighed as he collapsed onto the fluffy couch.

"Don't sweat it, man," Tristan said and plopped down next to the blond. "We'll get out this situation like we always do."

"Yeah, I know." Everyone sat in silence pondering of anything they could could use or research to find a solution to this time travel mishap. The doorbell rang throughout the house, expelling everyone from their land of imagination. Yuko raced to the door to discover Jasmine and the Touzokus. He gave a look to his sister saying 'What are you doing!'

"They know," She stated, pushing past him allowing their close friends to pass by.

"You told them!" Yuko yelled. Everyone heard his shout and sighed. Mr. 'Kura chuckled. "Ok, whatever. I don't think that the whole facade was gonna hold up anyway. Bakura already interrogated me. " He looked up to the future Yami Bakura. "Hey, did you know you can be really creepy when you wanted to be?"

"What like this?" He demonstrated by bending down to the boy's level and giving him a wicked grin that said: 'I'm going to kill you this instant'.

"Yup. Just like that." Yuko backed up. How come he didn't ask about that look earlier? Maybe he could learn to turn his face into a frightening sight.

"Where's Yugi?" Marik asked. They all heard Yugi yell:

"In the living room!" And that's where the group headed. However Jasmine, Yuko, and Estella went into Jasmine's messy room, yet it has a inviting home-welcoming feeling to it.

"I have a feeling it's gonna get chaotic down there," Jasmine said. And indeed it was starting to get crazy. In the living room, Former Dark Bakura step out the ring to meet his future self. He stared at himself thinking of how an idiot the other one was for not creating the destruction of the world, or at least ruling over it. The Former took Bakura's hand, and dragged him to the kitchen. Once they were alone he looked him dead in the eye.

"How the hell did you accomplish this?!" Former Bakura yelled.

"You mean a life in which actually like very much?" replied smugly. He leaned on the counter showing that he had much confidence in himself. Former Yami Bakura showed nothing, but anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he, the mighty King of Thieves, the Darkness, hadn't accomplished his lifelong goal.

"Listen, I just need to know what-"

"Bakura!" Yami shouted as he entered the kitchen. Bakura sighed. Of course the _high and mighty_ Pharaoh decided to interrupt him. He should've foreseen this.

"Must you shout my name _every_ time you see me. Ra, I'm standing right next to you. What the hell do you want?"

Yami stared at Dark Bakura, then his tan future self who was chuckling at his Former's remark.

"Who's this?" He asked.

Mr.'Kura smirked and told the Pharaoh who he was with pride. The other two stared at him. Bakura thinking about what game this future version of himself was playing. Yami thought that it was all quiet strange. Pieces of this unexplained puzzle were starting to fit in his mind. 'So if that's Bakura…,' He thought. 'And that girl was with him and Marik then… could it...no way! But…'

His thoughts trailed into nothingness. Before Yami had realized it he was in deep thought. Yami Bakura saw no need to continue discussing this matter so he went back to the living room where the others were discussing the main issue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

So…. are we just gonna stay here and pretend that absolutely nothing is going on downstairs?" Estella asked. Her face held the most lifeless expression. She was just dieing to get some action, but doing mischievous tasks wasn't so fun without your closest friends by your side.

"I don't wanna walk into chaos. I already said it before."

"Come on, Sis. Let's do something!" Yuko pleaded. He flopped onto her bed and breathed out a long sigh.

Jasmine huffed. "Fine. Let's do something."

"TO UNCLE RYOU WE GO!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

The gang heard Estella's yell, though they could decipher what she said for the words lost it's energy as it fell downstairs.

"Who was that?" Tristan asked.

Marik sighed. "'Stella."

Her loud thunking footsteps rang in everyone's ears as she approached the living room. Jasmine trailed behind her. Yuko looked excited while Jasmine seemed very curious. She glomped Uncle Ryou to be tightly. She noticed he didn't hug her back, but of course that was expected. Estella was only surprised to see that Ryou was reacting shyly. Panic and confusion was written across his face. The young woman's jaw dropped, (though it held a slight smirk) and she stepped back to gaze at the teen.

"No...Friggin...Way…" She peered at her father, and back to Bakura. She cleared her throat. "Why hello, Ryou. How have you been?" Ryou blinked. Once. Twice. And once more until responding.

"Um, I'm just fine. Thank you." Estella threw her head back and laughed a good laugh. She could not believe that her uncle used to be like _this._

"Did she get that from you or Bakura?" Yugi whispered to Marik, cracking a smile.

"Is it bad to say a little bit of both?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

To say that Ryou Bakura was confused was an understatement. He had no idea who this girl who was currently glomping him is. Her arms were clamped around his skinny waist, squeezing the breath out of him. When she asked how he was, he almost didn't respond due to the many questions lurking through his head. And tad bit because he couldn't breath for a moment. Then she cackled like a mad woman. The laugh echoed throughout the house like an sign of victory. The teen stepped back and furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed at her. Because that's all he could do at the moment. Observe.

"I apologize," Estella said dramatically, mock bowing. "It's just that...you...I can't believe you'd be like this! So unresponsive and clueless." She whispered the last part, astonished.

"That's fine." He replied. She grinned for she knew that _her_ _uncle_ would probably say that she owed him big time, and then go do some crazy hilarious stuff. Like public pranks. Those were her favorite. One time they went to IKEA in their pajamas and crawled into the beds on display pretending that no one was watching. Eventually Kek joined them and they went to a section of the store that had complete furnished bedrooms on display. They acted as a teenager who refused to do their homework, a father who urges her to complete the homework, A.K.A Ryou, and another father who is in hysterics about the child's future A.K.A Kek. That memory was one of her favorite of her spending time with her uncles. They got kicked out of the store, but it was still hilarious.

"Umm.. Who are you?" Ryou asked, whisking her away from her thoughts.

"Why, I'm your niece." She pretended to be hurt.

"My…..niece," He said quietly. His heart squeezed. Last time he checked Amane was dead so there is no way he could be an uncle. "I'm sorry. I think you're talking to the wrong person."

"No, no. I know who I'm talking to."

"She my daughter, you idiot." Mr. Kura chimed in. His former self stared at him in spirit form as he approached the hikari. Ryou immediately saw who it was. How did he not notice earlier. Oh yeah.. He was lost in his thoughts, just like everyone else these past hours. Just stuck in a daze. "You're not my brother but it's your title. Deal with it." He paused and peered and the boy who once shared a body with him. "It's so weird seeing you all polite again though. I'm not used to it anymore."

"I know right! It just doesn't suit him."

'My personality doesn't me?...' Ryou thought. 'What does that even mean?'

"So... _Uncle_ ," Estella started. "Where do you see yourself, say in the next ten…twenty years or so?"

Everyone except the Formers and Yugi's kids facepalmed. Of course Estella had to ask that. Seriously she was just looking to start something. Marik snickered as he approached them while shaking his head. Ryou would probably faint if he saw himself. It's a good thing the former wouldn't be seeing himself anytime soon.

"Okay. Question time is over. Poor innocent Ryou doesn't need to hear your nonsense." He said quickly as he covered Ryou's ears.

Ryou furrowed his eyebrows at Marik, puzzled at his choice of words. What happend between now and then? Sometimes he notices Yugi and Tea gaze at him oddly, which was weird, but did that mean something? That was the only thing he found peculiar. Other than that he had no idea what he possibly be like in these times. Ryou coughed awkwardly. Marik let go of his ears. Just as he was to voice his opinion he screamed and jumped ten feet in the air.

Shadi was standing right in front of him. His eyes that seemed to have seen everything the universe had to offer and beyond bored into Ryou's brown eyes. Tristans eyes widened. He recognized that man from the blimp during Battle City. His memories flashed before his eyes, recalling everything in detail.

"Shadi!" Yami exclaimed. He stepped towards the spirit. " Have you come to help? We could really use some advice."

"I have sensed a disturbance in time, young one. Though I'm am not surprised to see you here. After all troubles seem to follow your footsteps." The teen..well...man...spirit guy chuckled at the true statement. "Did anything strange happen before you came here?"

Yami nodded and explained the story of the night that was supposed to be friendly. Shadi kept a blank face as he listened though in his mind he had no idea what these occurrences meant. It seemed as though destiny was playing by its own rules now.

"Young one, I don't know what these events mean, but I will search for an answer. I will be back soon." And with that being said he disappeared into thin air. The friendship gang sighed. Of course they weren't going to get answers. All they could do is wait. And wait. And wait. Sunlight danced on everyone's skin as they sat in silence.

"Well then. I guess we should go back upstairs." Estella said as she dragged Ryou along with her for questioning. Jasmine and Yuko started to follow their friend.

"Wait, why do I have to go with you?" Ryou asked.

"Because we're family. And family spend time with each other." She said as she left the room with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Do you think he's going to survive?" Bakura asked Marik.

"Nope. Not at all." He said, shaking his head.

As the teens climbed the stairs Yami Bakura decided to stop Estella from dragging Ryou's body upstairs. Harshly, he yanked his arm out of the girl's grip. The glare he held upon his face could kill. The Motous began to feel uncomfortable. Yami Bakura had no desire for his hikari or himself to be questioned. He looked between Estella, who was leading the group, and Jasmine and Yuko who were behind them. Just as he was about to leave them Estella grabbed his arm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere away from you. Now leave me be."

"I don't think so. _Dad._ " She giggled, knowing it irritated him. She was playing with fire, but who didn't like a little danger?

However, the yami was not impressed. At all. Actually he was pissed off. He held his Millennium Ring up and began to open up the Shadow Realm. Except he didn't. He wasn't showing mercy, but the shadows refused to follow his orders.

"Well then," Bakura said. He breathed heavily, trying to stay calm. "This is fucking fantabulous. It just made my day."

"D-Did you just try to send us to the shadow realm?!" Yuko yelled loudly. Loudly enough to where the others could hear him. Soon enough everyone was at the staircase. Yami took Yugi's place.

"You're the worst father ever," Estella complained jokingly. "Just send your daughter to the shadows, that'll fix everything."

"You're not my daughter."

"Bakura! What are you doing?!" Yami yelled already accusing Bakura of being the one and only problem in this annoying conflict.

"Again with the shouting, you idiot." Former Bakura mumbled. His future self chuckled. Yami blushed, feeling like an idiot, but he still stood tall and held his place.

"I ask again: What are you doing?" His voice was clear and loud. He needed an answer and he needed it now.

"Ah, I was just doing a bit of experimenting. Also I believe this girl was trying to bring me to the depths of hell."

Jasmine clasped her hand and rubbed them like a villain. She chuckled darkly. That statement was partly right. If only the man would cooperate we would be having fun interrogating his other half. But would that mean she would be on his bad side? But he's Estella's Uncle. He would forgive her….right?

'Gods, I'm overthinking this too much. Just like everything else. Sigh.'

Jasmine looked up to see that everyone was staring at her. Why were they staring at her? She noticed that she was still rubbing her palms together.

"That was creepy," Joey commented. Tristan nodded in agreement. His face held feeling of fear and curiosity. Bakura started talking to Ryou. Or rather laughed quite loudly.

'You can deal with this Hikari dearest. I'm done. I'm just done.'

'D-Did you just call me….Hikari dearest?'

'Yeah. Okay bye now.'

'Wait! Bakura! She's _your_ daughter! Don't leave me!' All Ryou got in return is more laughter. It was not cruel or mischievous. It was happy. A nice happy laugh. But what caused it? Did he say something wrong? 'Bakura…. What so funny?'

'What you just said,' His laughter started to die. 'It..it sounded like something out of a soap opera!' He started to howl once more. Then he started to imitate Ryou in a girly british voice. 'Wait! Bakura! She's your daughter! OH NO! Don't leave me!'

They both bursted into laughter together which was one of the most rarest thing to expect from those two. Ryou clamped his hand to his face to stifle out his small unintentional snorts. Soon enough Yami Bakura couldn't control their body's 'neutral' state and it started to shake as if dieing, but really it was the souls inside dieing of laughter. The groups eyes widened as Bakura shook and collapsed on the stairs, holding his, or should I say Ryou's stomach, not caring of the joyful pain stabbing his sides. Estella darted next to him in an instant checking to see if he had damaged himself. Bakura took large calming breaths, raising his head gracefully and let his smile turn into a simple grin. He let Ryou control the body.

"So, guys," He started. "Let's just get the interrogation over with. Shall we? The sooner we get this over with the less shadows I have following me." With that being said he turned upstairs waiting for Jasmine, Yuko, and Estella to follow, leaving the rest dumbfounded.

'Change of heart much?' Yami Bakura asked. 'Just a minute ago you were begging for me to stay and take over.'

'I guess so. But let's just get this over with.'


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, baby! And holy crap I had the biggest writers block ever. From time to time I would just stare at my computer screen. UGH! Anyway enjoy this pile of nonsense I wrote while I talked to my unicorn about my horrible social life.**

Chapter 9

In Jasmine's messy room three teenagers and one preteen sat around awkwardly. They each waited for the other to make the first move. Yuko swiveled in Jasmine's office chair, Jasmine sat on the desk, which now had no dishes on it, Estella lounged on the twin bed, and Ryou leaned on a white wall that didn't have artistic drawings on it, unlike the rest of the room. He started to bite his lip out of habit. The tension was making the room stuffy. Ryou stepped up.

"Are you going to question me or…?" He left the question dangling. He would love to walk out the room without answering their, or should he say Estella's questions, but he knew it would come right back at him eventually like a boomerang.

"Right. Questions. Yes." Estella said, trying to find the right words. She looked distantly at the floor and paused, as though she stopped living. She slowly rose her head once more and grinned disturbingly. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as the tension around them seemed to disintegrate into nothingness. Estella got off the bed and took two powerful strides towards Ryou.

"Are you always kind to others?" The teen started to walk painfully slowly around Ryou like a lion stalking it's next meal. She knew she was in control, and boy, did she love it.

"Y-Yes." Poor Ryou stood still as if he was interrogated by the officials. He let Estella feel the feeling of absolute control, knowing that the feeling was addictive.

"Everyone? Peers?" She inclined her head closer to her uncle-to-be. "Strangers?"

"Yes," He answered simply.

"Why?"

"Why?" Ryou broke his facade of stillness. He peered at the girl thoughtfully. "Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I….I don't know. I guess because I was raised to be kind and...and to be my best."

"Are you ever going to drop that habit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, do ya just wanna go crazy one day or something?"

Jasmine and Ryou scrunched her entire face. Ryou began to get more worried about his future life and Jasmine could obviously could see that her bestie wasn't exactly the best at this kind of thing. She sighed knowing that this wasn't one of their best ideas. It was just too awkward, so she tuned them out not caring if they were secretly discussing plans for the destruction of Earth or just talking about silly little hamsters. She peered at her brother to see that he was obviously bored out of his skull. Jasmine chuckled, which gained some attention from the boy. His expression didn't change much, but they had a whole conversation in silence.

 _Jasmine, I'm boooorrrreeeeeddddd._

 _I know, I know. Me too._

Yuko nodded his head towards Estella.

 _Should we stop her?_

Jasmine sighed. _Yeah. But I'm to lazy to do anything. You should do it._

Yuko raised an eyebrow. _Nope. You._

Jasmine squinted her eyes and raised her shoulders so that they would almost touch her ears. Lastly she threw her hand out as if she going to give Yuko something. _Why?_

"Ahem." Estella coughed out looking at the two. She had seen their little conversation, but it looked all too weird. She had to do something to stop this madness. As the two slowly turned their heads, Estella approached them. "You guys look crazy. Staring at each other like that."

Jasmine scoffed, not believing what she had just heard. "Excuse me, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Yuko snickered at the very true statement.

"Darling, I may a bit eccentric,-"

"Crazy." The Two tri-colored children said together.

"-But that's what you love about me. Isn't it?"

"Toché," Yuko replied, nodding his head in understandment. Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm bored. We should go out and do something, neh?

"What about Ryou?"

"Ryou's gone," The boy said.

"What?!" She spun her head to find that the white-haired teen was no longer lingering behind her. Estella sighed. "Yeah sure whatever. Let's go out. We should absolutely go to that one smoothie place I found last week."

"Is that the one you said 'had heaven in a plastic cup'?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah! That one! Om my gods, that place is DE-LI-CIOUS." She exclaimed. She made sure throw her hands in the air as she spoke.

As the trio started to gather their belongings for the trip to the 'smoothie place', Ryou was down stairs, face planted into a couch. Everyone stared at him ever since he walked through the door and plopped his body deep down into the cushions. They could hear Estella yell that they were leaving. Former Yugi slowly approached the Brit and patted his back soothingly, trying to make his friend feel better.

"You okay Bakura?"

"Get your tiny hands off of me, Munchkin," Came a deep disgusted voice.

Yami Bakura turned his head and scowled at Yugi, who immediately retracted his hand and took a step back. He wished more than ever that he hadn't tried to help Bakura. Most of the group either found it humorous or dangerous, maybe even both. The two held a staring contest,but Yugi broke it off when he realized he wasn't going to get hurt. He sighed and let the tension in his shoulders flow out his body.

"You could have at least warned me you changed…" The Former mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say," He whispered furiously, sitting up. "I'll have you know that I absolutely despise-"

"Now, now 'Kura. We all know you hate the Pharaoh, but you have to scare Yugi to death." Marik said, taking a seat on the couch looking between Yami Bakura and a glaring Yami. "When did you change?" He asked the Pharaoh.

"Right around when Bakura began to be a _threat_ to Yugi."

"I won't kill him."

The Formers stared at Yami Bakura not believing a word. Yami even scoffed at sentence that flew out of his mouth.

"Yes, you'll try. You always put him in danger."

"Who's to say that I might need him in order to go back?"

Everyone had confusion written on their face, well except for , but they are the same person.

"What do you mean?" The former king asked.

"We all need to get back. But we don't know what kind of magic this is. That the spell will take everyone or no one."

"You're not making any sense, Man." Joey said slowly. The yami sighed. He never really had good speaking skills unless he was threatening someone or had a scowl etched onto his face.

"Two people, or in the case bodies, go. Two bodies come back. Five go , five come back. Understand?"

Silence was rolling around the room as the Pharaoh peered at him. "Are you making a truce?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Temporarily. Yes." He hissed out. "If you don't kill me, I won't kill you. Deal?"

"Deal."

. . .

"Wow, did I just have a slightly civil conversation with the Pharaoh?" Mr.'Kura asked himself. He smirked at himself as he crossed his arms. Tea shoved him a little smiling back at him.

"Yeah, I think you just did. Do you think it'll change anything. maybe you two would become closer somehow."

"C-Closer?!" The ancient beings yelled at the same time.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"We're not even close! How could we become 'closer'?!"

Everyone laughed at their discomfort. Maybe they should stop. They didn't want to give the yamis a heart attack, did they? Marik stood up gathering some attention.

"Hey, I can check something out at the museum. See if there's some old dusty books that have something similar to whatever was in that book or whatever."

"That be nice," Yugi said. "I'll send you some info later. We're probably gonna need some help anyway.

"No problem. You know we can take some people over to our place if it's too crowded here. We have some spare rooms."

"I'm coming with you!" Bakura demanded.

Marik chuckled. "Alright then, we should go now then."

Marik, Bakura, and Bakura left the house after saying a few quick good-byes. Well, Marik did most of that. Mr.'Kura waved at the others and Yami Bakura…. He walked out saying 'Sayonara, Suckers!'... Yeah, that was unexpected. You know what they say, expect the unexpected.

 **So… there we go. Sorry it wa really short and stuff, but please leave a review. Reviews are awesome. Have I told you how much I love reviews, cause I do! Until next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I suck at updating, I know….Oh well.**

Chapter 10

"John, don't leave me-"

"Now you're going to just stir the-"

"So, Mary how do you feel about this new accommodation-"

Yami Bakura flicked through the channels on the huge HD TV, no really paying attention to what was going on on the screen. The vibrant colors struck him, but he didn't pay any heed to them. Daytime TV was a load of crap piled on another pile of mustard with pizza and cherries. In other words, it was stupid. All it consist, in his point of view, were people begging for help, acting just a tad too happy, or making fools out themselves just to be on the screen. Bakura stared at the black sleek remote in Ryou's pale hands.

What if he had his own show? It would probably be the best. But what would it be about? Wait, that's a stupid thought. Out the brain you go…

He sighed, laying down on the brown couch at his house, well his house to be. How the hell did he get himself into this situation again? Oh yeah, Tristan, what a fool he is. He knew he should not have let Ryou go to that wretched game shop.

"Troubled?" Asked a husky voice. A voice he knew all too well. His own voice.

Bakura glared at himself who decided it was a-okay to sit next to him. Even though he desperately wanted to leave that hell home of Yugi and the friendship gang, he didn't want to talk to his flufified future self who was with the idiot who caused Battle City to go downhill.

"Just a tad." he huffed out while inwardly rolling his eyes. The other just chuckled.

"You know, you don't have to be completely disgusted by me. I am you." He tilted his head to the side a bit. "I can tell you want shove me in front of the Pharaoh with a knife, and force me to kill him."

"No shit, ' _Mr. 'Kura'._ " He said, grimacing as he said the nickname. "Anyway, how did you even… do this? What the hell happened?"

The man took a deep breath, recalling the memory. "The plan failed. In the memory world. Ryou decided to tag along and took over the game." He said. Former Bakura rose to a seating position and stared at him, waiting to go on. "Deja vu, right?"

"Ryou! Must he always get in my way! " He sighed in frustration.

"But it's not all bad,' Bakura chuckled once more. "Now I have life with that, which I say again, I love. I have a beautiful family, including myself of course."

"And all those years of planning and sitting in the dark was for nothing…."

Bakura wagged his finger at the other, with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"It wasn't for nothing, you're happy now. I'm happy. Doesn't that seem good enough?"

The yami furrowed his eyebrows and pondered on it. It couldn't be. There was no way that he could be…. Happy? The thought of the feeling felt odd in his mind. Happy. He could barely remember it anymore. Happiness was a pencil mark that faded in his brain over the many years of his darksome life.

"What about Kul Elna? Are they free? Because I know I won't stop until their free even if I don't blanket the world in darkness."

"You know you don't have to do that anymore." Bakura looked at his past self, with a smile. " Zorc was destroyed and that pretty little brain of mine was freed."

"What?"

"Zorc.. He influenced you, or us… Well, I never noticed it until he was destroyed."

"He does? I haven't noticed it."

"Yeah."

"You're telling me that asshole's been controlling me for who knows how long?" The Former slouched unconsciously, but visibly.

"Sadly."

"Well, damn," He paused,taking in the fact that the dark entity he had made a deal with when he was a child had a hold of his crippled heart somehow. "What about Kul Elna?"

"They're all waiting in the reeds.." Bakura stated with a smile. A real genuine smile that brightened his face, something that Yami Bakura was used to seeing in the mirror, yet he didn't seem to notice that he was mirroring his future's face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Atem swiveled in an office chair in Seto's bright office at the top of the might Kaiba Corp. Headquarters building. He stared at his lover as he typed away at his computer.

"You know, if you're going to keep staring at your computer you might as well marry it."

"Sorry, but I'm stuck with you," Kaiba retorted.

"Indeed you are….. Hey can we go out now. You've been up here since like, four o'clock! I wanna go out. Anyway I promised Yugi I would come around soon."

"But this is important. The company is expanding-"

"Just like it is everyday.."

Seto gave up. He knew the former Pharaoh wouldn't give up. Just like every time he complained about something. "Fine. Let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So… What now?" Tristan asked. Even though it has been quite the rollercoaster with all the nonsense traveling around, it wasn't enough to exhaust all. In fact it made some people more hyper and curious. Especially the brown headed boy on the couch who just couldn't wait to do _something_. "Hey, we should go out soon, I mean, this is the future. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!" He looked at his friends, from the present and future, with wide eyes expecting them all to be on board with his plan.

"It would be nice to explore some things around here, I know we need to go home, but it can't hurt anyone, right?" Former Yugi commented.

"Maybe we can go the mall, and do some window shopping," Tea pipped up.

"For the first time ever, I would totally go shopping, I ain't gotta buy nothin', but at the same time I can see all the cool gadgets!"

"Uh.. we have 3D printing?" Yugi, or Mr. Mutou (which sounds way too weird) suggested.

"3D Printing?" Former Tea asked. "That sounds amazing! Can you print out anything?"

"Pretty much," Yugi said. "But, they are expensive and you also need certain.. materials to print out what you want. Personally I think it could be a great machine, but it needs to much stuff to print out what you want."

"Huh, sounds complex, but it still sound pretty cool," Former Yugi said.

"So…. Can we go now?" Tristan asked.

"Sure. Why not? It couldn't hurt to spend just an hour or two outside." Yugi said.

Everyone began to prepare to leave, with Joey and Tristan up front being the most excited. Joey went to open the door, and as the door opened with ease the gang's(past and present) eyes met purple and icy blue ones. All of them stared at one another. Seto and Atem thought they were seeing double for a moment. As Atem's gaze landed on the two different versions of Yugi and Tea.

"Yugi," He swallowed. "Why do I see two of you?"

Yugi scratched the back of his head as if he were busted. "Um…. Stuff happened."

"Stuff?" Atem questioned.

"Yeah, crazy stuff. Um, You guys wanna come inside talk about inside?" Tea suggested. "Yugi, you can take the gang window shopping."

"OK. See ya later!" Yugi started to walk out with the Former Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey trailing behind them stiffly, glancing back at the tan and pale men.

Seto and Atem walked in gracefully, as always and followed Tea into the kitchen, where she was making coffee for her and her friends. As she finished her task, she set down three cups of coffee. Silenced filled the room as each of them pondered how to start the conversation. Kaiba was the first to say anything.

"Did I just see Yugi… and Yugi. And then there was two of you too…"

Tea nodded, "Yeah, uh. They're from the past. Some crazy time travel thing happened and now they're here."

"Time travel? Again?" Kaiba complained.

"I'm afraid so. Yugi's taking them out to explore the mall a bit."

"Hmmmm…." Kaiba took a sip of his coffee. "I'm not here am I?"

Tea shook her head but glanced over to Atem. "But you are. So it's us before the ceremonial duel that's for sure. By the way Ryou came along too and you'll never believe what happened when Bakura showed up!"

"What!?" They both asked, clutching their cups.

"So.. You and Bakura did something I would have never thought you would've done back then." A huge smile spread across her face thinking about the moment that the two rivals actually spoke to each somewhat civilly.

"Well?" Atem asked. What could he and Bakura do. Have a conversation about puppies?

"You and Bakura made a truce! An actual truce not to intentionally harm each other while you guys were here." Tea exclaimed and took a sip of her warm drink.

"What?... Bakura would've never done that. Are you sure Ryou didn't have something to do with this? Speaking of Ryou, I didn't see him. Where is he?"

"I'm pretty sure he didn't have anything to do with it and as for Ryou's location, Bakura took the first chance he got to get outta here." She chuckled. "Marik, Estella, and Bakura came over and he left with them."

"Heh. I'm sure he was skipping his way out of here." Seto commented. "How long have they been here anyway?"

"Less than 24 hours, but it feels like so much longer! There so much chaos. I hope we can get our past selves home soon. Who knows what's happening back in their time?"

"Do you have a lead?" Atem asked.

"No, we don't have a clue. And it probably wasn't shadow magic. It was just a spellbook of some sorts."

"A spellbook? What does it look like?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to asked the gang later. And we looked for the book this morning…. So yeah."

"That sucks." Atem stated.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Although Marik going to be helping us. So that's a point for us."

"We can help too. If you need it?" Seto said.

"Sure. Why don't we wait for the other's to come back and then I'll get them to discuss what happened."

"OK," Atem said. "In the meantime, you're going to have to tell me what sort of chaos has been created here."

"Where do I begin?"

 **Thank you for reading! And please leave a review they boost up my energy to write more! See ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NYEH NYEH NYEH HERE YOU GO!**

 **CHAPTER 11**

Yugi and the gang left the house, but as soon as the door shut all eyes were on him. The only sound that was occupying their ears was the wind. They were practically demanding answers from Yugi with their very essence. For the man, it was all a bit creepy.

"Care to confirm our suspicions?" Tristan asked. He had an eyebrow raised and a firm stand.

"Ah, that was At- Yami, and Seto." He switched his other halfs name because he knew the others wouldn't know who the heck he was talking group stayed silent for a moment, not knowing exactly how to respond to this… situation.

"He's so tan," Joey said. "Why is he so... tan?"

"Well, he Egyptian, not to mention that's his body," With that being said, he began to lead the group to the fabulous Kaiba Corp. Mall. Yami appeared before Yugi, for had too seen himself. The spirit walked with him silently before speaking.

"Yugi… that was me," He said in shock.

'I know.' Yugi replied, a small smile drifting on his lips. It was extremely satisfying for the two of them to see that Yami actually had a life in these time. It calmed Yugi, knowing he wouldn't ever have to part with the other half of his soul.

"And I'm have my own body… and I'm here."

"I know." Yugi said aloud with that ever growing smile. He wanted to hug his spirit,, but they were in public now. He couldn't be hugging 'air' in public, could he? It would be kinda awkward to have people staring at him because of something they didn't understand. After a moment's thoughts he said 'screw it'. Yugi glanced at Yami and made up his mind. He would hug Yami. Because this information shed a little light in their mind. And so he did. He paused and wrapped his arms around Yami, who smiled and returned the hug happily. The others were confused for a moment, but remembered that it was probably Yami. Yugi chuckled at his younger self as they continued their walk downtown.

OoOoOoOoOo

The building and its contents were a sight to behold, especially for the the past timers. Inside were games, clothes, food, and much more entertainment. The company had expanded so much in the past couple of decades. Many people around the world think that the corporation might just take over the world one day. And who knows, that might just happen.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey acted like children in a candy shop, and who could blame them? If anyone got the chance to see beautiful evolved technology that wouldn't be out for who knows how long, they would be jumping for joy as well. Hell, I would be fainting at the sight of the machines.

Yugi, the much older, mature one, was at first a bit scared to let them explore items they weren't supposed to see, but watching them roam around inspecting everything with their adventurous eyes caused Yugi to relax a little and let them have their happy moments. The only slighty annoying problem was that they kept asking him questions like 'what's this?' and 'how does that even work?' and even 'who the heck thought this was a good idea?'

Seeing himself, his purple eyes, his kindness, his past right in front of him still boggled. Normally one would think it would be the easiest thing in the world to speak to your past self, but that was quite the contrary. Many times Yugi asked himself if he should approach his younger version. Former Yugi thought the same thing, but that would be over soon, right? They were going to get out of this situation, right? They definitely won't destroy the future with the past right? Right.

As they traveled through Kaiba's mall Former Tea spotted a shop called 'King of games'. It looked pretty sophisticated with warped royal blue walls and statues of various duel monsters. She turned towards Yugi.

"King of Games?" She questioned. " I _wonder_ what's in there." Note the sarcasm in her voice as she raised an eyebrow. Yugi decided to play along.

"What? I have never heard of that place before. Anyway I still couldn't be King of Games after so long, could I?" Note the sarcasm. Former Yugi smiled at the comments. He must be really good at duel monsters if I were still to be King. But was that store really about him? Yami was the one dueling. But Yami had his own body in these day. Now Yugi had to seek for answers or his curiosity would kill him.

OoOoOoOoO

"Strawberry vanilla is way better," Estella told her friends at the famous smoothie place, which they had found out was called Swirls. It was a bright colorful place with strange statues and neon seat of all kinds. It was also fairly large with windows just about everywhere. Basically it's a glass dome with neon everything inside… and smoothies. Estella picked up her large fruit drink, inspecting it as if it were a chunck of gold.

Delicious.

"Nah, banana is way better," Yuko countered with a face full of smugness. He nudged Jasmine, who was sitting next to him in a lavender smooth chair. He silently asked for her help in the small debate, for she too had a banana smoothie. They were on the same team and had one common enemy. Jasmine smirked back at her younger sibling.

"Yuko is right," She said thoughtfully, nodding her head. "Banana is way better than _strawberry._ " She leaned into the deep ocean blue table, getting closer to Estella's face. "Way. Better." Jasmine smiled gently (and somewhat creepily) and leaned back into her chair. As soon as she did that, Estella micked her movement and said:

"It's _strawberry vanilla_ , get it straight, Little Girl." The teen held a toxic expression. "Karma's gonna get you two for loving that disgusting yellow fruit of Hell."

"Wait, we're going to get punished for liking….bananas?" Yuko asked.

" _Yes._ " Estella was practically seething. Of course she didn't actually hate her friends because of bananas, but as anyone could see she was quite the melodramatic person. She took the plastic cap off her drink and scooped some of the lovely flavour and then flicked it once at Jasmine. Right in the face. She then proceeded to repeat the process, but this time Yuko was her target. Let's just say she hit the bull's eye.

"Both of the Mutous scrunched their faces at the surprise attack and swiped it off as if it were the most vile substance on Earth. Then and only then did they turn to each other, know what the other had in mind. And without hesitation, they plucked off their caps and flicked some of their supposedly disgusting drink at Estella. She doged Jasmine's, but as she scooted left in her little booth Yuko managed to fling some onto her.

"UHG! That's so disgusting!" Estella shouted, earning a few looks from other customers.

While Estella was cleaning her face off with her face scrunched up and body rigid,, Jasmine and Yuko were having themselves a good time. They laughed at the frustration they caused.

"Shut up," Estella commanded.

"OK,...but YOUR FACE!" Jasmine burst into laughter once more, but it died down quickly when she realized she was the only one laughing. "Sorry," She added quietly. She turned to Yuko, who was strangely quiet.

"Yuko…. You in there?" She asked gaining Estella's attention.

"Yeah," He replied and lifted his head. "I just thought of a small prank."

Jasmine face palmed, last time he said that the prank went horribly wrong. So the story is that a few weeks ago he tried to prank Jasmine herself by coating the floor in her room, by the door with a slippery substance. It worked. Jasmine did fall, but even after cleaning it off the floor anyone who stepeding that area would slip. It took three painful days to get rid of it. Yuko didn't care though, he learned from his mistakes and tried again, and again, and boy smirked and thought about who he would prank with this tiny plan of his.

"Ooh a prank?" Estella asked, obviously interested. "Do tell, Yuko. Do tell."

"It's nothing too extreme, right?" Jasmine asked carefully.

"No it's not, but I know it'll be hilarious, but I need your opinion on who I want to be victim. Or victims…"

"Well would you tell what you have in mind first?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bakura and, well…. Bakura were sitting comfortably when Marik decided to show up. He collapsed on the couch and groaned, letting his face sink into the cushions . The Bakuras stared at him, even Ryou who was quite bored and decided to show up in spirit form, wondering what made him want to randomly do that action. Marik lifted his head and looked his love in the eye with a look that stated 'we got ourselves a tiny problem'. It was a very familiar look to Bakura because of their daughter, who developed the same kind of humor they had.

"Spill," Bakura said firmly.

Marik sighed and sat up prepared to tell his tiny tale. "So… Ryou gave us a little call."

And at that moment, Bakura knew _exactly_ what was going on. His hikari did call once in awhile for an update on life or just because he was bored, but when Marik decides to face plant into the couch and say that they have a problem, he knew it could only mean one thing.

"So Ryou dearest want to pay us a visit. Fabulous."

Former Bakura leaned in. "Now a days Ryou? This'll be interesting, after all he seems to oh-so famous." He said with a chuckle.


End file.
